I Can Live Without You
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: [Oneshot] Something I needed to get out of my system. A happy ending, I think? Judge for yourself. Forewarning: rant in last Author's Notes...


**I Can Live Without You **

**[A/N:**

**Okay, so this is inspired by something that was said to me by a friend- to which I went on what they deemed a very, very long rant. I soon realised that what I wrote applies to Misty's situation, it's so often I see her characterised as weak and pathetic because she left Ash (I understand if there are other factors but all because Ash isn't in her life?), even after several years. My reply? No. Just, no. Now my views on the theory of 'love' aren't exactly the most optimistic and so this maybe why I get so annoyed by this phrase, but whatever, here is just something that I actually believe in, shown thought the perspective of Misty. So prepare yourself for a story that contradicts itself and if I'm honest, a story I'm not too sure make sense but it was something I really needed to vent.]**

"I can't live without you," this statement actually humours me. It's a well known fact that you don't in fact need people to live, keep you sane? Maybe. But, you most certainly do not need them to live. In fact what you do need is food, water, shelter and oxygen. I wonder if that's a shock to some people. I've known it all my life, after all without my parents around to raise me I was left to the care of my three older sisters, which in other terms means I raised myself. Is that why I have such a cold exterior; perhaps.

I look into the boy's eyes before me, the same rustic colour from years ago penetrating my stubborn gaze as they shine with something I can only determine as belief. Belief in the words he spouts. That he can't live without me. Funny. If I recall correctly he's been living without me for, what- seven years now. But yet at twenty years old it is only now that he realises that he cannot live without me, again a false statement. Seven years with no contact. No phone calls, no letters, no text messages- nothing. Huh. I guess he really can live without me.

"Mist, please say something." I know I shouldn't reply because I don't think I can feed him the lies that he wants to hear. That I can live without him, I've been doing it for ten years just as he has. In that time I've dated, had fun, I've drank and done things I regret. I've partied and I've studied to become a World-Class Water Pokemon Specialist (which I now am). I've traveled and yet I've settled. I've done so much in the twenty three years I have been alive. But in all my twenty three years there is only one boy I have ever loved. The boy currently confessing his undying love me.

I remember the time I was prepared to confess, at thirteen years old. I was pressurised by the thought of not having him, seeing him, being with him every day as I had for the previous three years. But I didn't give in. I didn't want to think about having a serious relationship from the age of thirteen. There was still so much I had to do! Contrary to my flippant demeanour I'm currently ecstatic and oh, so, glad to have ignored the pressure I had felt, to not have stood before the boy and reveal my innermost secret. The reason- this boy means so much to me but I was right, I had so much to experience. The pain I was left with all those years ago was hurtful though I'd moved on, not from loving him but from the pain and here I am ten years later. Still alive, and finally getting every girls teenage dream, my teenage dream. Still I cannot lie to him so I tell the truth. The truth of how I feel.

"I can live without you." I whisper and in response he looks as though I've hit him in the face with a crowbar, hurt and betrayed. He turns to walk away but I grab his wrist and yank him towards me. He doesn't face my hopeful profile but he doesn't move either. I take it as a sign to continue.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you, Ash." This time he does, turn to face me that is. The look of confusion ever prominent to which I can't help but smirk. He's so cute. He opens his mouth to speak but just like a magicarp soon shuts it as he decides words cannot voice his befuddlement.

"I. Love. You." He must notice the sincerity in my voice as he steps closer invading my personal space.

"Go on," he says. I smile, it's endless the amount of times that he can force my face into this position.

"I can live without you." He doesn't seem to understand and the hurt flashes across his face once again. I even take note of the way his gaze now avoids mine as his pupils flash around the surrounding area, whilst he rethinks walking away. I speak before he has the chance to.

"But I'd rather live with you." He looks at me again, eyes full of hope, the way they'd been back in the day. Yet I don't let him ponder my words anymore. I slide my hands to his face before plotting his lips directly on mine in a long, passionate kiss, one he seems to have no problem reciprocating as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest.

It wasn't how I have imagined our confession to be. But at least it was honest. And I couldn't help but laugh when he pulled for air and he gasped the words that had hurt him so much just seconds ago before adding-

"But I'd miss these kisses." I roll my eyes. He was still that immature idiot I feel in love with after I fishing him from a river when we were both ten, always trying to get one over me. I wouldn't have it any other way. My smirk was covered by his lips to emphasise his point. Come to think of it. I think I'd miss these kisses too.

I gave society what it wants. But only when I was ready.

**[A/N:**

**I guess I just feel like in today's society it's expected for you to be in a relationship, like this is one of the fundamental rules of life, despite the fact I'm only seventeen. It's almost as though people expect us to be thinking about marrying and building a life with one specific person during our mere teenage years. To act like teenage love will last forever. Sometimes it does, now those are the real true love stories.**

**Don't get me wrong, I would love to settle down with someone I love and have a family but at seventeen I'm more focused on: my driving lessons, on my A Levels and university, on my part time job, volunteering and my course, more so than settling down. Besides when I do start thinking of settling down I want to at least have an idea of what I want to do with my life and how I'll get there. Maybe I'm the one that's being narrow minded, stubborn. Or maybe I'm just a society does pressurise the need to grow up and settle down at such an early age. And, I really so wrong to think like this? **

**All I'm trying to say is that I'm seventeen. I'm not ready for any form of the concept of 'love'. This is my admission. Right now I'm happy to have friends and date without setting plans for a future with someone I more than likely don't really know, because at this stage in our lives how many of us really know who we are? I don't. That's probably why I'm not ready. **

**Perhaps I am being naive? Naive for thinking that love can be up on a hiatus. Or maybe I'm being selfish? To want to live life a little and experience things without the restriction of worrying about someone else, their thoughts or reactions. What about blind? Blind to the way love works. **

**Then again at this stage this is pretty much just a rambling and long-winded speculation. Maybe, one day I'll think differently...]**


End file.
